The present invention relates to an acceleration control and release device for hand control of vehicle acceleration and positive release of a vehicle accelerator for braking.
More specifically, the invention relates to such a device employed in the automotive field. The inventive device allows a driver to avoid continued acceleration action during a braking operation.
The problem of automatically releasing the accelerator during a braking operation is very important in many technical fields, but is particularly important in apparatuses designed for allowing disabled persons to drive.
At present, acceleration and braking devices for disabled persons are known. Such prior art devices comprise a handle connected to a pivoted lever mounted under the steering member of a motor vehicle or on the floor of the vehicle.
However, these prior art devices do not allow for the automatic cancellation of the acceleration when braking. In fact, in the case the acceleration handle is not manually, either completely or partially, reset so as to discontinue acceleration, an unavoidable and dangerous interference occurs due to the braking and acceleration actions being active at the same time. This problem can occur for example during emergency maneuvering. Having the vehicle attempt to simultaneously accelerate and brake can render the braking action ineffective.
AU 663460 describes a hand control system for motor vehicles, which is the closest known prior art for the present invention.
A main object of the present invention is solving prior art drawbacks by ensuring that the vehicle does not attempt to simultaneously accelerate and brake. That is, the present invention provides a technical solution for vehicle control with acceleration and braking being independent.
Another object of the present invention is avoiding possible interference when switching from acceleration to braking action.
It is therefore a specific object of the present invention to provide a device for automatic release of acceleration when a braking action is begun, wherein a vehicle acceleration device, e.g., fuel system to fuel injectors, is operatively connected to the inventive device, e.g., through an accelerator cable and the inventive device includes a pivoted lever for use in both acceleration and braking by movement of the lever in different and substantially perpendicular directions.
An object of the invention is to provide a device including a cruise control device.